1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connection apparatus and a circuit board module, and more particularly, to a connection port and a circuit board module employing such a connection port.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the development of science and technology, as well as the popularization of computer systems, more and more modern people are now used to operating computers for processing documents, browsing internet, playing audio/video files, or storing data. In this manner, computer systems have already become necessary tools for people's work and daily lives.
Computers, no matter desktop types or notebook types, all include circuit boards. A typical circuit board usually contains different types of electronic components responsible for different functions. Further, such a circuit board often includes some connection ports for connecting to a keyboard, a mouse, a USB drive, or other computer peripheral equipment.
A computer peripheral equipment usually includes a connector for connecting with the connection port. Generally, no mater being connected with a connector or not, the connection port is maintained electrified, which causes unnecessary waste of power.